icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Terry Richardson
Terrance Paul Richardson (born May 7, 1953 in Powell River, British Columbia) is a retired goaltender. He was drafted 1st (11th overall) by the Detroit Red Wings in the 1973 NHL draft but went on to only play in a total of 20 NHL games in his career. Playing career The New Westminster Bruins got a taste of Richardson's skill when he began play with them in the 1971–72 season. He recorded three shutouts that year with a 3.06 goals against average (GAA). Although he wasn't the best goaltender in the Western Canada Hockey League, he was one of the best. He was responsible for every win the Bruins would acquire the following season with a record of 31–22–5 compared to the team record of 33–22–15. However, some scouts from the Detroit Red Wings of the NHL saw Richardson play and believed that he had potential. In 1973, Richardson was selected in the first round by the Red Wings, hoping that he could come in and help the struggling team with their various goaltending issues. Richardson played in nine games that year finishing with one win and four losses and a dismal 5.33 goals against average. He was sent down to the Virginia Wings of the AHL for conditioning and even was sent to Britain for a short time to play for the London Lions. The following year he returned to the Wings, but his skill did not. Richardson played only four games for the club and ended with a 6.83 GAA and one win before being sent back down to Virginia. The following season was no better, as the one NHL game that Richarson started ended in a loss with the score of 7–0 going to the Boston Bruins. He spent the rest of that year playing with both the Springfield Indians and the New Haven Nighthawks of the AHL. The Red Wings decided to give Richardson one last shot with their club as he would start five games in the 1976–77 season, but again would disappoint ended with one win and three losses. Richardson spent the rest of that year with the Kalamazoo Wings of the International Hockey League, leading them into the playoffs. However Kalamazoo would get knocked out in the second round. In 1977–78, Richardson played for the Kansas City Red Wings of the Central Hockey League where he played a full season but finished with a 27–32–2 record. On July 26, 1978, Richardson was signed as free agent by the St. Louis Blues, and found himself playing for their farm team, the Salt Lake Golden Eagles. Here he would have his best season to date, finishing with a 30–7–3 record in 40 games and leading the Eagles to the top of the CHL. He would even get called up for a single game with the Blues, but again watched as puck after puck got by in a 9–1 loss a the hands of the Minnesota North Stars. In the summer of 1979, Richardson was involved in two trades. One from the Blues to the New York Islanders (along with Barry Gibbs) for future considerations on June 9 and from the Islanders to the Hartford Whalers for Ralph Klassen on June 14. He finished his career within the Whalers organization as he posted a 15–22–7 record in 46 games while playing again for the Springfield Indians in the 1979–80 season. Awards *Named to International Hockey League All-Star Second Team, 1976–77. *Won the James Norris Memorial Trophy (IHL), 1976–77. *Named to Central Hockey League All-Star Second Team, 1977–78, 1978–79. *Won the Terry Sawchuk Trophy, 1978–79. (Shared with Doug Grant) External links * *Terry's Bio on Hockey Goalies.com Category:Born in 1953 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Detroit Red Wings draft picks Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Kalamazoo Wings (1974-2000) players Category:Kansas City Red Wings players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:New Haven Nighthawks players Category:New Westminster Bruins alumni Category:Salt Lake Golden Eagles players Category:Springfield Indians players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Virginia Wings players Category:Retired in 1980